


Bored

by bluehwys



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehwys/pseuds/bluehwys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> A little movieverse, a bit of comicverse, a touch of my own 'verse. Just a little something written way way back a long time ago. Fluff.

Jubilee was bored.

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.

She flopped down onto the sofa and let out the loud, long sigh of the very bored.

Bobby, who was sitting on the other end of the couch deeply engrossed in Playstation, didn't even flinch. Jubilee frowned.

Didn't he see how bored she was? Hadn't he heard her sigh? Hmm. He was probably concentrating on his game, and that was why he hadn't leapt at the chance to entertain her. She just needed to get his attention.

She sighed again - louder, longer, and with a bit of a whine added.

Bobby eviscerated a couple of aliens and went on not entertaining her.

Jubilee frowned. Clearly drastic measures needed to be taken.

She turned on the couch until she was sitting with her back against the arm and her feet down by Bobby. She sighed a third time, nudging his thigh hard with her foot for good measure.

He grunted and blew up several alien space craft, but otherwise showed no reaction.

Jubilee's frown turned into a scowl. He was obviously ignoring her and that just would not do.

"Bobby." Nudge. "Bobby." Nudge. "Bobby." Nudge.

"What, Jubilee?!"

 _Finally._ "I'm bored."


End file.
